happytreefriendsfanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Hard Meatings
Hard Meatings (Por traducción "Encuentros duros") es un episodio de HTF: Amazing Disasters escrito por XMC. Introduce a Armanda a la serie, una armadillo aventura. Protagonistas Mitchell Armanda Secundarios Kaiser Willow Dann Spine Souffle Apariciones Nadie Blake Gigi Sinopsis ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado como se opera una carnicería? Si es así, deja que Mitchell te enseñe el claro ejemplo de que NO hacer. Trama Es un día bonito en Tree Town. La escena se enfoca adentro de una carnicería en la cual se encuentran a Nadie cerca de las puertas de la entrada, a Gigi y Blake haciendo fila mientras que hablan animadamente y a Kaiser en el mostrador con expresión de claro aburrimiento. De la entrada entra Mitchell, sin querer aplastando a Nadie con la puerta, y hace fila pacientemente. Kaiser, tras tomar la orden de Mitchell, saca un cuchillo de carnicero ensangrentado en plena vista para hacer los cortes de carne; la escena cambia a una dramática escena de Mitchell tornándose en Meatchell. Cuando la escena dramática termina, se aprecia a Kaiser con la orden de Mitchell algo enfadado y esperando a que tome su orden; sin embargo, Meatchell se le lanza encima, causando desconcierto en Gigi y en Blake, y lo lleva al fondo, justo al lado de una maquina cortadora de carne. Meatchell, con mucha fuerza, levanta y mantiene a Kaiser ahí y prende la máquina, acto seguido empieza a rebanarlo en rodajas, las cuales salen en un lado de la máquina. Kaiser grita de dolor y desesperación e intenta moverse, pero Meatchell lo aprieta hasta rebanarlo entero en rodajas. La escena se enfoca en los pedazos un momento. Cortamente, la escena corta a Meatchell persiguiendo a Gigi, con la entrada principal de fondo, y se puede apreciar a Armanda, entrando alegremente. Sin darse cuenta de lo que sucede, se va al mostrador y toca la campanilla para notificar su presencia. La escena cambia a Meatchell, quien contempla los cadáveres de Gigi, el cual está decapitado y tiene un cuchillo balístico atorado en la frente, y Blake, el cual tiene un celular atravesándole el cuello; cortamente se da cuenta de Armanda y destraba el cuchillo de la frente de la cabeza de Gigi, se le acerca por la espalda y la intenta apuñalar en la espalda. A la sorpresa de Armanda y el, la hoja del cuchillo se rompe y Armanda, alertada, se hace bolita, cubriéndose con su armadura. Meatchell intenta abrirle la armadura a golpes, solo para ensangrentarse y romperse los nudillos. Sorprendido, Meatchell mira la cámara un momento y luego grita de rabia. La escena cambia a Dann y Willow quienes entran a la carnicería, alegremente caminando, pero son sorprendidos con lo que ven. Meatchell, quien esta intentando y fallando abrir la armadura de Armanda con el cuchillo de carnicero, les da a ambos ojos de pistola. Dann y Willow retroceden lentamente, eventualmente saliendo, pero son atropellados y sus cuerpos vuelan a traves de la ventana y se estrellan en el piso, sangrando y con algunos huesos salidos de su piel. Ambos gimen y gritan de dolor a lo que Meatchell se acerca; pensado que este los va a ayudar, al no reconocerlo como Meatchell, suspiran de alivio, pero Meatchell responde pisándole la cabeza a Willow, rompiendole la cabeza, cráneo y cerebro. Dann grita de horror al verlo pero es callado cuando Meatchell lo degolla, dejándolo ahogarse en su propia sangre. Meatchell piensa mientras mira a Armanda, quien permanece hecha bolita, y se le ocurre una idea. Meatchell agarra y levanta el cadáver de Willow por la nuca, mete la mano en el cuello ensangrentado de Willow y, tras varios tirones, saca la columna del cuerpo de Willow; Dann, quien aun vive, observa atemorizado mientras que Meatchell se le acerca. Este último le pisa el pecho y excava por la panza de Dann hasta llegar a los intestinos y empieza a jalarlos, sacando sus intestinos dolorosamente. Dann gime con dificultad de dolor hasta que muere por el desangramiento con gran parte de los intestinos fuera de su cuerpo. Spine, quien calmadamente se encuentra en el baño de mujeres de la carnicería, se está lavando las manos, pero es interrumpido por Meatchell, quien abre la puerta de una patada y carga contra el. Spine, sorprendido, no reacciona a tiempo y Meatchell se aprovecha de esto agarrándolo de la nuca y golpeándolo fuertemente de la frente contra el lavamanos, dejando el desagradable sonido de su cráneo rompiendose. Spine grita de dolor y por ayuda pero Meatchell, de un fuerte golpe, le rompe la frente y cráneo, desparramando sus sesos en el lavamanos. Meatchell le arranca un par de púas de su cabeza y regresa al área principal. La escena cambia a el área principal en el cual Meatchell, utilizando los "materiales" logra construir un pico orgánico, y procede a darle un fuerte golpe con toda su fuerza a Armanda. El pico rebota y se le clava en un ojo a lo que el grita de dolor. En un ataque de rabia, Meatchell saca una pistola de su chaqueta militar y le apunta a Armanda, riendo maniacamente. Cortamente dispara, pero la bala rebota de su armadura y le da a una cadena que sostiene un candelabro encima de Meatchell; el candelabro le cae encima a Meatchell, partiéndolo en gajos como mandarina y desperdigando sus entrañas. Armanda, quien al fin se reincorpora, vuelve a tocar la campanilla a la cual acude Souffle con su orden en una bolsa. Armanda paga y sale mientras que Souffle se pone a limpiar el desastre con calma espectral. Armanda, quien esta afuera, aprovecha para ver la carne, pero se disgusta al sacar de la bolsa: carne con pelo naranja, una cola naranja, entrañas y un ojo; a la vista de este último, Armanda solo se encoge de hombros mientras que el iris se cierra en el ojo, el cual antes de concluir el episodio se parte por la mitad. Moraleja "A handshake can suffice, but some chatting would be nice" (Un apretón de manos bastará, pero quizás hablar sería mejor) Muertes Nadie.- (Debatible) Muere cuando Mitchell abre la puerta, golpeándolo por accidente. Kaiser.- Muere cuando Meatchell lo fuerza contra un cortador de carne, despedazándolo en rodajas. Gigi.- Muere apuñalado fuera de la pantalla. Blake.- Muere apuñalado en la garganta por un celular fuera de la pantalla. Willow.- Muere cuando Meatchell le pisa la cabeza. Dann.- Muere por degollamiento. Spine.- Muere cuando Meatchell lo golpea repetidamente contra el lavamanos, rompiéndole la frente y destrozando su cerebro. Mitchell.- Muere cuando le cae un candelabro encima, despedazándolo en gajos. Heridas Nadie.- Si el impacto no lo mató, golpeado fuertemente por una puerta. Kaiser.- Despedazado en rodajas antes de su muerte. Gigi y Blake.- Apuñalados fuera de la pantalla. Armanda.- Su armadura sufre muchos impactos. Willow y Dann.- Sobreviven ser atropellados, lo que le saca a ambos unos huesos. Dann.- Sobrevive una degollación por un largo periodo de tiempo. Spine.- Recibe varios golpes contra un lavamanos antes de morir. Mitchell.- Sufre varias heridas en el curso del episodio. Errores Se desconoce porque Armanda no reacciono con miedo ante la masacre, quizás ya ha visto una antes, pero sigue sin entenderse. Los colores de Gigi son más claros de lo normal. Meatchell está mas descolorido de lo usual. Hay una falla de sonido cuando Meatchell le pisa la cabeza a Willow. Trivia Meatings es la alteración de la palabra "Meetings" que significa "Encuentros". La escena en la cual Meatchell le pisa la cabeza a Willow, haciéndola estallar, referencia a la ejecución remate de Gears of War 3. Es uno de los pocos episodios en los cuales Meatcell aparece más que Mitchell. Se demuestra que Meatchell, a pesar de ser salvaje, aun es capaz de razonar, logrando crear un pico con un par de púas, un columna, e intestinos. Categoría:XMC-Grim-Reaperx Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de HTF: Amazing Disasters